The Ultimate Anime Fanfic
by phoenixdark
Summary: You must be very good with Anime to understand this story. It all revolves around anime, fortunes, and . . . .penguins.


OOC: This is the combined effort of phoenixdark, dragonwing725,

shifter128,

blitzkrieg dragon, and midgethamster13. If you get confused about this

story, good for you. We were in an extremely good mood when we wrote

this.

(two of us straddled a pond). The house is almost being taken over by

pint-sized minions and we locked ourselves in the attic. (The lock is

mental for the attic has no door) This is dragonwing725's birthday

special.

-screams- midgethamster13, The kids are eating you!

Disclaimer: We do not own . . . . .anything. We are minions.

Yu-Gi-Oh

was written by a guy who speaks a different language and, in this

aspect, we

must bow to his awesomeness. That is awesome. We do not own the bar

in

this story, but who cares, this is a story and we are allowed in it.

Eat

that! We do own: Katie Killingsworth(Shifer's made up character),

Gryphon(Dragonwing's yami), Heath(Blitzkriegs recently made up yami),

Mya(Midgethamster's made up character) and Fernidous(pheonixdark's elf)

Perhaps it was the warm, scratch that, extremely heavily heated night

that

caused the group to enter 'Pub and Grub' just before eleven. The

lights

were low and the music was frothing from a tuneless band. Two

bartenders

pretended to hear the complaints and worries of others, kind of like

school

guidance councilors, and the building was filled with the strangest of

groups.

Until our group came in. First to enter was a being of lengthy legs

and a

smooth gait. Dark, earth-toned hair fell to either side of her

heart-shaped

face. Even darker eyes surveyed the room silently, not expecting much.

This was Domino City, Katie Killingsworth was used to a more thrilling

life

than throwing cards at people.

The next contender walked in and leaned against the wall with her arms

crossed. "This place has gone to the dogs," Gryphon said in a drawling

voice.

"Hey, I heard that!" came an angry voice.

A Japanese boy with a Brooklyn accent jumped up from the table in the

back,

"We wanna say sumting, say it to my face!"

"I wasn't talking to you," Gryphon said lazily, "But it sounds like

you

have a guilty conscious to me."

Joey Wheeler growled and strode boldly across the bar.

A wisp of strawberry-blonde hair came before the group's eyes as Mya

bolted

toward Joey.

Joey smiled and spread out his arms, "And the ladies come."

But Mya ran past him and squealed, "Look guys! This machine will tell

your

fortune for a quarter!"

Heath stepped from behind Katie and laughed hysterically, pointing and

holding his stomach.

"What is it wit' you guys and bashing me?" Joey asked the authors.

Heath smiled and held up his hand, so they would not have to answer,

"It is

just too easy. You are like George Bush at a speech conference."

"Give me a quarter!" Mya screamed. "I want to know my fortune!"

From the shadows crept a silent figure as the shadows moved quickly.

Then,

he appeared next to Mya, elven ears keeping back his pale hair and wide

eyes, "And it tells you when you will die!"

Fernidous put in a quarter and received a card.

You will die . . . . .yesterday.

"I missed it!" Fernidous cried. "How could I miss it!"

Fernidous ran to the bar to drown his failure for elves were meant to

be

flawless.

Mya laughed, "This probably doesn't even work."

She paid the quarter for her fortune and waited expectantly.

You will trip over . . . . .a penguin.

Katie rolled her eyes, "That just figures. You waste your time and

money

on these things. It's foolish."

"Well, look who paid for it," Gryphon said slyly.

A well-formed outline came in the doorway and it moved past the group

without saying a word. The men in the bar looked up at the figure and

some

let out low whistles.

"It has been a strange night," the figure said to the bartender. "Two

people didn't even pay and I fought with a chick over my corner. It's

mine,

darn it! And, half the guys are married."

The bartender smiled, for Mai Valentine was a pretty girl.

"You're a hooker?" Joey asked in amazement.

"Yes," Heath answered. "Oh yes."

Well, folks, it is a good thing that Joey is too . . .stubid . . .to

realize what Heath had meant.

"That is pretty bad when you root through this dog's trash," came a

sly

voice and Gryphon turned toward the door, for she was going to say the

same

thing.

Seto Kaiba smirked and pushed Mokuba in the small of the back, "Quick,

Mokuba and get all of the peanuts from the counter."

"There are peanuts here too!" Mya squealed. "I love this place!

Whoot!"

Mai whirled around from the bar, "Ah, another satisfied customer."

Joey stood, lip quivering, "You can't take all the peanuts!"

Fernidous pointed in a drunken happiness, "Look, a penguin."

Seto pulled out his Duel Disk and glared with a grin, "Want to duel

for

them?"

"This cannot be allowed!" came a deep voice.

Everyone turned to see a possessed tenth grader, Yugi Motou. His Yami

had

taken over.

Sanji elbowed Luffy from the corner of the room, "When they both die,

let's

steal their money."

Katie raised her eyebrow and joined them at the table, leaning over,

"You

know, under these clothes, I'm completely naked."

Sanji lowered his cigarette, "I am too!"

Seto laughed, "And why do I have to share the peanuts with you?"

Yami blinked dramatically, "Because, you egotistic fool, if you take

all

the peanuts, then we have to get more peanuts and the peanuts that we

were

supposed to eat will be eaten and more peanuts will be ordered and

start a

never ending chain and all the elephants will die."

"Look! A penguin!" Mya yelled.

Fernidous smiled toward Mai, who left quickly to join Luffy, Sanji,

and

Katie at the far table.

"The time of the elves is over," Fernidous said finishing a bottle.

Sanji laughed as he watched Yami Yugi and Seto.

"This is almost as bad as….." suddenly he remembered something that

Luffy

had done that day.

"You are an idiot!" Sanji yelled toward Luffy.

"Duh," Katie said.

Sanji continued, "Why, you dungbomb, did you eat the plastic food on

set

today?"

Luffy defended himself, "You told me to!"

"That was my line!" Sanji said.

"It's amazing!" Mya said at the bar as she sat with a cup of milk.

"Everytime you put your finger in, it gets colder!"

Fernidous smiled and showed her his napkin, "It's a crane!"

Heath and Gryphon sat alone when a firm hand gripped their shoulders.

Zolo suddenly let go of Heath, "Ah, it's a boy!"

Gryphon picked his hand off, "How many girls have you touched?"

Zolo shrugged, "I don't know. How many blades of grass have you

stepped

on?"

Heath smiled, "Dude, you have my respect. Sit down."

Seto's Blue Eyes flew straight toward Yami Yugi's Equipped Dark

Magician.

Suddenly, a poorly drawn anime character with a red and white hat ran

between them shouting, "Nooooooooooo"

The boy didn't feel a thing as the holograms swept over him.

"Dang!" Ash Ketchum bellowed. "That was my chance of comeback! The

dramatic death for the good of all"

"-you mean the good of peanuts," Gryphon said.

"-and I will be at the top again," Ash cried.

Yami Yugi thought for a moment then asked, "Do you want a pickle?"

Ash shrugged, "Is it Kosher?"

"No."

"Dang you!"

Mokuba and Mya stared at Fernidous as they worked with their napkins.

"No," Mokuba said, "He looks like this."

"Mokuba, silly," Mya said, "That's a duck."

"But an elven duck, it is," Mokuba said smiling.

"You are a shy one," Luffy said, poking Katie.

"I just don't like you," Katie returned with a smile.

Sanji blew a cloud of smoke and pointed toward the elf and two humans

at

the bar, "Is that a penguin?"

Ash lay on a table as Yami Yugi listened, "And then I just mentioned

to

Misty that her hair is outdated and she flipped out. I didn't mean it

and

ever since that Charmander evolved and left me, I have experienced

periods

of depression and-"

"-and everyone teased you in fat kid camp," said Seto. "Can we

continue

now?"

Ash sat up and screamed at Seto, "You have suffered nothing, you rich

prat!"

-Dramatic soap opera music-

"How could you say such a thing, Ash?" Yugi came back and said as a

tear

fell.

Ash knelt, "Forgive me, my lifelong friend. I didn't mean it."

Yugi balled, "Now I can never have children!"

Seto pulled the plug from the jukebox. "Who picked that song?"

Fernidous raised his hand.

Gryphon rolled her eyes, "And this is why we no longer see elves."

"and then, bam! All the pirates fled," Zolo ended his story.

Heath began to cut his wrist with a spork, "No more stories!"

Gryphon leaned closer and batted her eyes, "And then what happened?"

Zolo smiled, "Ferndious died."

"What!"

"Look!" Mya exclaimed.

"What is it?" Mokuba asked.

Mya showed her Elvish writing. "This is a story that Ferny wrote."

"Read it!" Mokuba exclaimed.

A Story about a Dog

Once there was a family who bought a dog. They loved and cared for the

dog

and took her everywhere. One day, the family took the dog for a walk.

The

dog got excited and ran after a skateboarder. The dad caught the dog by

the

collar and the dog bit him. Then, the dad took the dog to the pound

and the

family never saw the dog again.

The End

Fernidous De Elf

Fernidous smiled and took another sip of beer, "My finest hour."

Yugi, Ash, and Seto all crowded around something around the jukebox.

"It looks like a Millennium Item," Yugi said.

Ash smiled, "Let's touch it!"

Suddenly, the group of Heath, Katie, Gryphon, Fernidous, and Mya

disappeared in a flash of light.

Seto looked up at Ash from his crouched form, "And this is why Pokemon

failed."

Sanji dropped his cigarette and looked around, "Where's that Katie

chick?"

Mokuba cried, "Mya took the picture with her!"

Zolo moved from his lonesome table and sat next to Mai, "Want to see

my

sword?"

"Hey!" Luffy raised an eyebrow, "I can bend into a pretzel."

Seto straightened his collar and called for Mokuba, "Come here

brother."

Yugi stomped his foot, "No, you are not leaving me to be blamed for

this!"

Seto smirked, "I can't be blamed, I'm rich."

Fernidous, Mya, Gryphon, Katie, and Heath blinded dumbfounded in that

late

afternoon sunlight.

"Hey, it's yesterday!" Mya exclaimed.

Read and review or I will sue!

Ummmmmmmm, nothing good rhymes with flame so, don't.

P.S.

'M' should never be surrounded by the "p" and "s"

P.S.S.

Do not put an 'I' in that.

P.S.S.S.

Ha Ha! Got you there!

P.S.S.S.S.

Pie all

P.S.S.S.S.S.

Whisper whisper whisper times 2

P.S.S.S.S.S.S.

This message will self-destruct. Like Tea!

P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.

In 5

P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.

4

P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.

3

P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S

2

P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S

1

P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!


End file.
